


His Confession

by danagracee (harry_stiles)



Series: FFXV One Shots [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love, Parenthood, Romance, Spoilers, Sweet, Video & Computer Games, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_stiles/pseuds/danagracee
Summary: Some secrets are best revealed to those you love.





	His Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Spoilers from main story and episode Prompto.

                You linked your arm with your fiancé’s as you both made your way down the narrow highway leading out of Insomnia. He had taken you out to lunch earlier and afterwards he was insistent on showing you something. That _something_ happened to be the outskirts of Lucis just behind the wall now that the war was over.

                “You may not remember it but you saw me through these gates when I left with the guys.” Prompto had a fond smile on his face as you both walked through the repaired inspection point. The fading paint on the building was now a brilliant yellow and green color, a more welcoming sight to those wanting to venture into Insomnia than the peeling, rusted walls of several years ago.

                “How could I possibly forget one of the most important days of our lives?” You playfully yanked him closer to you, smiling when his body touched yours. “It looks beautiful Prompto,” you said quietly as you stepped foot off of the pavement and onto the sandy soil. He had worked long and hard with both Ignis and Gladiolus to restore Insomnia back to its former glory after their friend’s sacrifice and you knew a compliment was what he wanted to hear the most from you.

                “You think?” He shielded the sun from his eyes with his hand as he looked over the land. “I still feel like it’s nothing like it used to be...”

                “There’s no way you could do a complete replicate. What matters is that it feels like home again.” You ran your hand down his arm, feeling as the fine blonde hairs moved against your fingers. You gently took his free hand in yours.

                “Home?” He lowered his hand and met your eyes. “I guess it feels like that.”

                His unenthusiastic response puzzled you but you did not press the issue. Instead you tried to distract him from reminiscing on the past. “The flowers are blooming again.” You let go of his hand and walked off towards a field of blue flowers waving in the wind.

                “Part of the reason I brought you out here. I’d know you’d love them.”

                You smiled as you squatted down and picked a flower for yourself. You brought it to your nose to smell its sweet fragrance but froze when you noticed movement ahead of you. Normally you’d ignore it, thinking it was wildlife, but the way the creature moved brought back horrible memories and made your hair stand on end.

                Your eyes widened as you looked up to find the mangled silhouette of a Magitek Trooper standing not too far off. You wanted to run to your fiancé for protection but your muscles were too tensed and your mind would not cooperate. The humanoid abomination didn’t make a step towards nor away from you but you felt your heart race faster as flashbacks from a year ago began to enter your mind.

                You jumped when you heard the fire of a gun behind you and watched as a gaping hole appeared in the MT’s chest. Purple sparks jetted from the area before the creature lurched to its knees. Another gunshot echoed through the area, this time sending the MT’s head spinning off. You turned away from the gore to find your fiancée standing directly behind you, his gun still smoking as he turned his attention to you.

                “I’m sorry to startle you but I couldn’t have anything happen to you. Are you OK?” He crouched down beside you after putting his gun away, clasping his hands together in yours.

                “I… yes.” You still felt a bit shaken up but you tried not to show it. You didn’t need Prompto to know about your irrational fear about the Magiteks. Though some still roamed the lands unchecked, what remained of the Kingsglaive had done away with most of them. Even though you could rest assured none would attempt to suffocate you in your sleep you still had nightmares from when they roamed the earth in the years Prompto was away.

                “I guess your men didn’t do a thorough cleanup after the war.” You tried to distract him from your trembling hands by making a joke.

                 Prompto let out a fake laugh. “Huh, yeah…”

                It was then you noticed the blond looked slightly uncomfortable and guilty. He never really liked talking about the war even though it all ended a little over a year ago but his reaction right now was a little odd.

                When he noticed how intently you were staring at him he looked away and fumbled on his words. “I’m… I’m sorry I messed up your flowers.” He focused his attention on the now crumpled flower in your hand.

                “It’s alright.” You placed the ruined plant on the ground. “There are plenty more and they’ll always grow back.”

                A mischievous smirk lined your fiancé’s pink lips. “Flowers may be replaceable but you are not my dear.”

                You wanted to cringe at how cheesy he was being but you found yourself blushing anyway. You found yourself turning an even deeper shade of red when he caressed your cheek, bringing his lips to the opposite cheek and leaving a light peck on your heated skin.

                “Let’s forget about all of this and go home. We’ve had a long day,” he whispered against your ear.

                You nodded, finding his closeness making you anxious. In all your years of dating him he was still able to make your heart race and your knees weak. You found the awkward side of him adorable but the sexy, confident side of him always sent your head reeling.

                He helped you stand to your feet before taking your hand and leading you back to the towering, glittering city behind the wall. For a moment you forgot all about the Magitek, how grotesque and menacing it looked as Prompto gently stroked the back of your hand with his thumb or made a rather lame joke. It was only when you went to bed that night when you remembered the glowing, menacing red eyes boring their way into your very soul.

~ ~ ~

               

                “What’s wrong sweetie?”

                Prompto shrugged. He still wasn’t his usual self since your outing by the Insomnia-Lucis border the other day and it was killing you on the inside to know what was wrong with the man you loved. You strode over to him, opening your mouth to prod deeper into your fiancé’s thoughts but his voice stopped you.

                “So… can we… can we talk,” he asked, his voice sounding unusually exhausted and defeated. The way his shoulder shagged and the general unkemptness of his hair was unusual as well.

                Your breath hitched in your throat as your fiancé still refused to look at you. This was the last thing you wanted to hear, especially with the way he had been acting recently.

                “Uh… what about?” _Surely he doesn’t want to break up? We just got engaged a few months ago.  He couldn’t want to call that off…could he?_

He ran his fingers through his blond hair before motioning towards the sofa so you could have a seated conversation. You sat beside him, his silence foreboding and ominous. You couldn’t remember a time when he was this quiet.

                His voice was a soft, crackling whisper when he finally spoke. “Remember when we saw that old, rusted Magitek?”

                “Yeah…” _And I remember how put off and uneasy you looked then too._

“I… there’s been something I’ve really needed to talk to you about before we get married.” He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, his eyes still lowered.

                It was then that you started to feel even more uncomfortable. _I don’t understand what the MTs have to do with our marriage, or him for this matter… unless he’s still wound up over Noctis’ death and the whole war._

                Finally he took a deep breath and looked you dead in the eyes. “I’m... I’m one of them,” he said faintly.

                It took you a while to process his words but when you finally did your eyes widened in shock. “What... do you mean?” _That’s impossible! He’s as human as anyone else, and sweeter than anyone I’ve met as well. To compare him to those monsters is ludicrous._

                 “I mean… I was supposed to be one of them. I’m from Niflheim.” His eyes wavered away from yours but you caught the nervousness and a hint of shame in his blue eyes just before he turned away.

                You were stunned into silence. Prompto had told you he was born in the crown city and had always dutifully served under the Lucis name since his late teens. _How could he possibly be from Niflheim? Has he lied to me this whole time?_

                You had known Prompto ever since you were eighteen and delivered flowers to the Lucis estate for Noctis’ engagement party. You remember that day distinctively, how the blond had accidentally shoved Noctis into you with such force that the flowers you were holding were sent cascading down the steps of the castle. Prince Noctis only briefly apologized to you before he immediately started scolding his friend once he figured out who you were and how important you were for his party. The prince then forced Prompto to drive all the way back to the flower shop with you to collect more flowers. The blond profusely apologized the entire time, and tried to make it up to you later by basically holding you hostage at the party. Nothing about him screamed he was from the opposing side of the war. He was too sweet and caring to even be mistaken for a spy.

                “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” Prompto said quietly to break the silence and your wavering thoughts.

                 You took a deep breath, still not understanding how this could be true. “No, its fine I’m just...”

                “Surprised? Shocked?” He shifted in his seat and he lowered his voice to a whisper. “Scared?”

                “Prompto, there’s no reason for me to be afraid of you-”

                “But I’m a fake. This whole time... I lied to you…” He clenched his fist and your eyes flashed to the barcode on the back of his wrist. “I always told you this was just a tattoo I got when Noct and the gang were together but… but that’s not true. This is a code print. It’s my number; it proves I was supposed to be one of _them_.”

                You paused again, still unsure of how to handle this new information. You could remember the war your fiancé had set off to help end and the memories of his time away was burned into your memory as the Starscourge began to take over. The brutal effect it had on those around you was sickening but above all you remembered very distinctly the Magitek Troopers that had attempted to take over the small town you lived in. Their humanoid features yet mechanical movements would always haunt you to this day. You couldn’t shake the thought of their red eyes boring into yours, seeing straight to your soul just before they went in for the kill.

                On the flip side you could remember when the sun rose again for the first time in ten years, and also how heartbroken your fiancé was for months over the loss of his best friend. You had comforted him in the best way you could, trying to relay to him that it was something the king was required to do but now you understood why he kept insisting that it was all his fault.

                Prompto filled in the silence again. “Just... if you don’t want to be together anymore I understand. It’s just something I feel like you needed to know before we went any further in this relationship.”

                You finally found your voice at the mere mention of a breakup. You had been with him and known him for too long to even consider that as an option. “Prompto... I’d never leave you over something like this.” You gently took his hand in yours. “You’re still Prompto to me and that never changes.”

                His eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Even though I’m from the enemy?”

                You nodded, intertwining your fingers with his. “You didn’t choose to be born there. That’s irrelevant to me and the war is over now. It’s all over.” You gently squeezed his hand. “What matters is where your heart is now.”

                “It’s with Insomnia... and you,” he said softly without hesitation.

                “And my heart is always with you too.” You smiled before bringing his hand to your lips and kissing the codeprint. “You don’t have to tell me the whole story now, and if you would like the past to remain in the past we never have to discuss it again… though… I am really curious about you now.”

                He blushed and you couldn’t help but to blush as well at how adorable he was. “So… you’re not mad that I lied to you?”

                You shook your head no. “Telling everyone you’re from Niflheim isn’t the best idea, is it?”

                He smiled. “No. And since you mention that, can we agree to keep this a secret between us? Ignis and Gladio know too, but I prefer we keep it between us.”

                “Of course.” You leaned against his shoulder. “Your secret is safe with me.”

                He let out a relaxed sigh. “Now that that’s settled I was thinking… when do you want to get married exactly?”

                You froze in place, not at all expecting his question after such a serious conversation. “How… How about as soon as possible?”

                “I like that idea.” He turned his neck to plant a kiss on your temple.

~ ~ ~

                “Well, look who’s finally a married man.”

                You quickly stepped aside as a large arm came swinging in you and Prompto’s direction. Gladio wrapped his arm around the shorter man’s neck in a brief chokehold.

                “Like predicted he is the last of us to get married.” Ignis seemed moderately amused as Prompto shoved Gladio away.

                “At least he finally got married and to a perfect bride.” Gladio smiled at you and you found yourself blushing.

                “I’m anything but perfect,” you couldn’t help but to mutter.

                “Prompto thinks you’re perfect. You’re all he ever talks about to us.” Gladio laughed as the blond shot a death glare in his direction.

                “We’re just glad he has a confidant that understands him.” Ignis gave you a knowing smile and you blushed harder.

                “She’s the best thing that ever happened to me.” Prompto wrapped his arm around your shoulder, pulling you closer to his body before nuzzling his cheek against your neck. “I wouldn’t trade anyone for her.”

                “We are glad.” Ignis dipped his head, the sun glinting off of the special glasses he had created to help with his blindness. “And Noctis would be glad too.”

                Prompto’s body went rigid against yours at the mention of the name. You gently placed your hand against his chest before adding in, “He would be happy to see you so happy.”

                “Yeah…” The blond smiled down at you. Before he could say another word you leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

                “Haven’t you two kissed each other enough today,” Gladio grumbled at the PDA.

                “It is their wedding day, let them have their fun.” Ignis chuckled.

                “You’re only saying that because you can’t see how bad of a kisser blondie is.”

                “Hey!” Prompto frowned at his friends but you directed his attention to you again.

                “Don’t we have a reception to make it to?” You raised your eyebrows at him, suddenly feeling tired in your heels. As much as you wanted today to last forever, your feet and legs were killing you.

                “Oh… right!” He took your hand in his. “I’ll meet up with you two later?”

                Ignis nodded. “We’ll make it there soon enough.  Take care of your lovely bride before worrying about us. We aren’t exactly a team anymore.”

                “What… What do you mean?”

                “You know we always promised to stick by one another’s side no matter what, but when we each got married those things changed. We are always loyal to one another and to the country as its next rulers, but we must also be loyal and serve our families.”

                “You do remember we had that talk, right Prompto?” Gladio seemed unamused as he crossed his large arms over his chest.

                “Of course I do!” The blond turned a shade of red in embarrassment. “I just… thought…” He fumbled on his words as he looked down in a flustered state.

                “We will discuss it later.” Ignis smiled lightly at him before his blind eyes darted in your direction. “Now, I understand we all have arrangements after this? We should be on our way.”

                _Finally._ You let out a sigh of relief as Prompto started leading you towards the dazzling white limousine that awaited you both. The happy cheers of your wedding guests barely met your ears as your husband leaned down to whisper, “I’ve always dreamed of this day. I’m glad it happened.”

                You felt your ear tips burning as he placed another gentle kiss your lips before opening the door of the car for you. _This has to be the best day of my life._

~ ~ ~

**10 Years Later**

                Just as you finished washing the last of the dishes you heard the front door of the house swing open, signaling your husband’s arrival home after work. The pitter patter of feet on the hardwood floors of the living area made you smile before the voice of your husband and daughters even reached your ears.

                “How’s my girls?” Prompto crouched down and welcomed the twins into a loving embrace.

                “Good, but we missed you.”

                “Daddy missed you too. But I’m home now.”

                “Mommy missed you all day, too!”

                “Did she? What did she say about me?”

                “She told us it was a secret!”

                “A secret, huh? Where’s she at so I can hear this secret?”

                You gently placed the wet dish in the drying rack as their footsteps drew closer. You turned to find your twin daughters clinging to Prompto’s legs as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

                “I’m home, honey.” He gave you his usual dazzling smile as he unzipped his uncomfortable Kingsglaive jacket.

                “Welcome home.” You looked down at the two girls at his feet who were smiling up at him in admiration. They resembled him so much by the dusting of freckles on their cheeks to their unruly blond hair. While one was more soft-spoken like yourself the other was definitely more talkative like her father.

                “So… what’s this surprise?”

                Your daughters beat you in answering him “We can’t say!”

                “You can’t tell Daddy?”

                The twins shook their heads no while giggling. “She said it was _top secret_.”

                “How will I ever find out then?”

                You smiled as you dried your hands. You could never get enough of how happy Prompto was after you decided to have children. You may have been the love of his life but he loved his daughters just as much.

                “Why don’t you two give Mom and Dad some time to talk,” you asked of your daughters. “We’ll be done in just a second. And no peeking!”

                “OK!” The two girls happily bounded into the next room. You could still hear them giggling and you knew they hadn’t gone far.

                “What are they going on about?” The grin on your husband’s face was adorable. “Or are they just pranking me again?”

                “No, they’re telling the truth.” You peered past him to make sure the girls were out of the room.

                “Then what’s the big secret?” He slowly walked towards you.

                “Promise you won’t get mad?”

                “When am I ever mad at you?” His blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight coming through the windows. “Just… tell me what it is. I’m dying to know.”

                You only looked away from him briefly, suddenly feeling shy about the news you were going to unveil to him. “I’m… I’m pregnant.”

                His eyes widened briefly as a huge smile crossed his face. “Really!?”

                “Really, really.” You returned his smile.

                “That’s… that’s amazing! And you told the girls already?”

                You nodded. “I don’t think they were excited as you though.”

                “No one’s more excited than Dad.” He placed his hand on your waist before kissing your lips briefly. “Boy or girl?”

                You brought your hand up to brush your fingers over the fine stubble on his chin. “Not sure yet. What would you like?”

                He chuckled lightly. “Whatever we have I’m happy with. I’m happy to be with you and them…” He motioned towards your two daughters that were trying to peek at you both from behind the door frame. “I thought you two were going to go play?”

                “We wanted to see you react to the surprise!”

                “Give Mommy and Daddy some alone time, OK?” Prompto smiled at them. “And later Dad will bake cookies with you to celebrate.”

                “Oh! OK!” The twins smiled at each other before running off through the house.

                “Now… where were we?” Prompto pressed his forehead against yours.

                “You were confessing your undying love for me.”

                “That’s right.” He pressed his body against yours prior to kissing you again. “I’m so glad you waited for me and things turned out the way they did. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

                “Neither would I. I love you, Prompto.” You wrapped your arms around the back of his neck, enjoying his warmth and closeness.

                “I love you too, baby.” He nipped your lips before going in for a full kiss again. He was mumbling something incoherently between small laughs and kisses, but you simply translated it as he was extremely happy with the news. “I’m glad we’re finally together,” he whispered against your lips.

                You giggled in response. Saying _I do_ to this man was the best decision you could ever make in life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you liked it make sure you to click that kudos button or leave a comment!
> 
> Don't forget you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dana_gracee) for the latest updates! You may also support me on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/danagracee). Every little bit helps so if you like what I write you can donate any amount or purchase a story :D! You can also find me on my newly opened [Tumblr](http://dana-gracee.tumblr.com/) and [Deviantart](http://danagracee.deviantart.com/).


End file.
